


It's over

by cherrysbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honestly the makeup fic that I needed after 2.09 :), Makeup, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysbrio/pseuds/cherrysbrio
Summary: It has been a week since she told him "It's over". Does she miss him? Yeah. Does she miss the way his hands touched every single inch of her body? Of course. But she promised herself she wouldn't do anyhting to jeopardize her and her children's relationship.





	It's over

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i made this makeup fic cause I needed it after 2.09. All mistakes and typos are mine,please ignore them. Hope you enjoy!

It has been a week since she told him "It's over". Does she miss him? Yeah. Does she miss the way his hands touched every single inch of her body? Of course. But she promised herself she wouldn't do anyhting to jeopardize her and her children's relationship.  
   So now,she's standing in her kitchen watching the kids play and laugh. Dean was out of town for something that she wasn't even aware of, mostly because she was completely disinterested in his life.She took a sip of her coffee and set her mug on the kitchen island. She hears her phone beep. Her heart sunk. It's him,she felt it,she knew,it's him.

"Is you husband home?"

She thought about what she would reply for a while.Should she ask him why was he asking? Should she tell him that it was non of his business? Should she just answer him no?

"No,my kids are though",she finally replied

  He saw the text but didn't reply.Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door and went to get it.She saw Rio

"Did you miss me Ma?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'll take that as a no"

"What are you doing here?!" she repeated

"Oh ya know..."

"No I don't! What do you want?!"

"Now that we don't work together anymore I had to check in on ya, to see if we're ok with the money. Ya know your cuts,my cuts"

"Then yeah,we're okay"

He grins  
"Yeah?"

She nods

He chuckles

"How have you been? Now that you got your dollhouse together"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sorry"

"Oh you know now that you got your children and your lovely husband. What else do you need right?"

"Don't do this, not right now"

"Don't do what darling?"

"Oh I think you know"

"I really don't" he said with that annoying, attractive smirk on his face

"Cut the crap Rio!"

"What crap Mama?" he said , still grining

"Do you wanna talk about this? Fine! But not in front of my kids!" she said angrily  
"Wait a sec" she continued but with a much softer tone  
She grabbed her phone frim the kitchen and called Annie

 

"Hey Sis,what's up?"

"Annie! I need your help. You free?"

"Yeah,what happened"

"Gangfriend's here," Beth said and heard Annie sigh through the phone. "Can you take the kids to the movie's or something? We really need to talk"

"Yeah,talk" Annie said ironically

"I'm serious Annie!"

"Chill Sis I'm on my way"

________________________________________________

 

The kids had officially left

"Just say what you wanna say!" Beth said angrily

"Oh baby, you think you get to be the angry one here? No,no,no,no see you gotta explain"

"Why I left the job? It was dangerous,for everyone!"

"Nah,I ain't talkin bout the job, was that your idea of pillowtalk?

"What?"

"Tellin me it's over"

"Rio," she said in a soft voice

"What!" he said angrily

"I had to. For my babies" she said sobbing

"Oh you think you get to cry your way out of this? Nah honey."

"What?"

"You know what? You clearly chose, I don't even know what im doing here"

"What do you mean 'i chose'"

"You chose. Your husband over me"

"We just hooked up a couple of times and you think you're more important than my kids?"

"No. Of course not. But I'm not talkin bout the kids."

"You're saying that I should leave Dean cause you want to be exclusive? Who will parent those kids? I can't do it by myself"

 

"Elizabeth! I could parent them. I have a child to you know?"

 

"Rio,"

 

"You know what? Forget it,I'm leaving"

 

"Rio I want this. I want us!"

He stepped closer.He placed a soft kiss on her lips and then pulled away just to see her smile. It was intimate, more than the last one. He went for another kiss,a longer one this time. From soft it got more passionate and rough. Then she heard the door click shut.

"Sis it's me!" Annie screamed "His car is still here" she continued getting closer and closer to the second floor.

"Woah!" she was shocked when she saw Rio half an inch away from her sister

"Annie? Where are the kids?" Beth asked

"They're downstairs chill, and get him out of here! No offense" Annie looked at Rio

 

"Non taken" he smiled at Annie and placed a soft kiss on Beth's cheek  
"See ya soon yeah?"

 

"Yeah"

    Rio left nodding at Annie as a way of saying bye.

 

"What the hell was that?!" Annie said in surprise

"Oh come on Annie! I'm an adult I can take care myself" Beth replied

"You're gonna be the death of me, huh?"

"When did you get so boring?"

"Okay you want me not to be boring? So how far did you guys get now? Did he finger you? Was he hard?"

"Jesus!" Beth exclaimed "Just go back to being your boring self"

They both giggled going to the kids downstairs.


End file.
